


Greased Election Night, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: You know Josh and Donna. With some luck you  know the musicalGreaseand the song "The one that I want".





	Greased Election Night, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**A Greased Election Night**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** You know Josh and Donna. With some luck you know the musical _Grease_ and the song "The one that I want".  
**Spoiler:** Nothing really but it helps to have seen _Grease_. 

  
ELECTION NIGHT

In a large crowded ballroom four men, Josh, Toby,  
Sam, and Will are standing close together near an  
exit to one side. Talking softly, drinks in hand,  
its clear all fences have been mended and the men  
are thoroughly enjoying basking in the victory together. 

  
Several feet away we see Donna sitting alone at a  
large table dusted with glittering confetti and a few  
red, white, and blue balloons. Smiling at anyone who  
meets her eye she taps her finger against the table  
in rhythm to the music while sipping champagne from a  
crystal flute. 

Her gaze never leaves the  
four men standing just across the room. 

Lost in herself she doesn't notice as CJ moves in  
and takes a seat next to her. 

  
CJ 

"Donna, You've won!  
You did your best for Russell  
and when the tide turned you got your chance  
to work side by side with Josh and win this  
election" 

  
Donna  
(her eyes still on Josh)  
"I know, CJ" 

  
CJ  
(following Donna's gaze across the room to the 4 men)  
"Look at them, Donna,  
together again, celebrating.  
Even Will!" 

  
CJ  
(turning back to Donna)  
"Aren't you happy, Donna?" 

  
Donna  
(Still watching Josh, he turns and their eyes meet)  
"Not Really CJ, but I think I know a way I could be." 

  
The music fades in softly and our vision narrows to Josh and  
Donna eyes locked on one another across the crowded  
room. 

(In the silent gaze we are privy to what inhabits Donna's  
heart and mind) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Look at me,  
There has to be something more than what he sees  
Wholesome and pure,  
Oh so scared and unsure  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
CJ  
"Donna?" 

  
Across the room we see Josh, still watching Donna,  
occasionally absentmindedly sipping from the beer in  
his right hand. 

  
Donna  
"Will you help me, CJ?" 

  
CJ  
"Anything." 

  
Donna  
"Can we go to your room?" 

  
CJ  
"Sure" 

  
Again our vision narrows to only Josh and  
Donna watching one another across the room. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Donna, You must start anew,  
Don't you know what you must do  
Hold your head high,  
Take a deep breath and sigh ...  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Donna  
(determined)  
"Let's go then" 

  
The two women nod agreement, gather  
shoes, bags, and drinks in hand before slipping out  
through a nearby exit. 

  
Across the room we see Josh as he watches the women  
depart. In clear frustration he tips and drains the remainder  
of the now warm beer in his hand before banging it down  
on the nearby table.  
Reluctantly he rejoins the other men and their conversation. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

An empty meeting room adjacent to the  
main ballroom. 

  
The four men stand at one end of the room sharing cigars  
and hearty congratulations. 

  
A door opens unnoticed at the other end  
of the room. Silent through the door steps, CJ, Annabeth,  
and Mrs. Bartlet.  
Another woman, as yet unseen, is tucked safely behind. 

  
The hidden woman speaks  
"Is he here?" 

  
The ladies whisper. 

  
CJ  
"Yes, he is." 

  
Mrs. B  
"They're all here, actually." 

  
Annabeth  
"Smoking cigars, sipping scotch  
and congratulating each other all over the place." 

  
A fifth woman slips along side, unnoticed.  
"Its a regular testosteronefest. " 

  
All spin around to face this 5th conspirator. 

  
CJ  
"Ainsley!" 

  
Mrs. B  
"What are you doing here?" 

  
Ainsley  
"I came with Sam."  
(smiling)  
"Actually, I'm sleeping with Sam." 

  
Mrs. B  
(surprised and amused)  
"Really?" 

  
Ainsley  
(rattling on oblivious to the other ladies shock)  
"I mean I still a republican and everything but... " 

(A grin spreads over her face as she watches Sam)  
"What can I say... The man is amazing in bed!" 

  
CJ  
"I guess its true what they say.  
Once you go Democrat you never go back." 

  
All five fall into hushed giggles. 

  
Meanwhile across the room.... 

  
The others enjoying themselves we see Josh, distracted,  
turned away from others looking through the doorway  
to the ballroom just across the way. 

  
Toby  
(to Josh)  
"Josh, are you listening?" 

  
Sam  
"Does he look like he's listening?" 

  
Will  
"Leave the guy alone, can't you see he's distracted" 

  
Toby and Sam  
(agitated in unison)  
"Shut up, Will! " 

  
Toby  
"JOSH!" 

  
It's clear he'd rather not, but slowly Josh turns around to  
face the other three men standing next to him. 

  
Toby  
"Are you listening to us at all, Josh?" 

  
Josh  
"Sorry.  
You know I can't spend the rest of my  
life standing around talking politics with you guys." 

  
The three men look at each other and back to Josh. From  
their expressions it clear they thought that was exactly how  
Josh intended to spend the rest of his life. 

  
Josh  
(turning his attention away again)  
"Donna means a lot to me.  
I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back" 

  
And back to the ladies..... 

  
The Hidden Woman  
"This dress is too much. " 

  
CJ  
"Like hell it is!  
With some luck it'll be just enough" 

  
Annabeth  
"That neckline " 

  
Ainsley  
"And that slit goes all the way up" 

  
Mrs. B  
"The dress is perfect! " 

  
The hidden woman  
"The hair?  
This make up is way too much?  
I look like a tramp!" 

  
CJ  
"Its sexy." 

  
Mrs. B  
"Sultry" 

  
Annabeth  
"Sultry?  
Yes, absolutely!  
That's much better. " 

  
Ainsley  
(giggling to herself very softly)  
"Maybe?  
But he's more likely to go for the *tramp* thing." 

  
All, save our hidden lady, now nervous and unsure, are again  
reduced to muffled laughter at the expense of every man any  
of them have ever known. 

  
CJ  
"You look incredible, Donna" 

  
With that the women part allowing Donna to step through. 

  
Her dress is red and very low cut. A slit along the side runs  
the length of her left leg ending startlingly high on the thigh. 

Her hair is pulled upward, wild, with stray strands here and  
there dropping temptingly along her shoulders and neckline.  
The make up is the kind that could stop a blind man in is tracks. 

  
The other women step back together,  
smiling, they are a force to be reckoned with,  
eager to support their creation to the bitter end. 

  
CJ  
(with a gentle shove)  
"Okay Donna, its time to go get your man" 

  
Across the room all four men stand in a line. Josh,  
last and nearest the exit, is still focused on the room  
just out of sight. 

  
As Donna's crosses the room she captures the attention  
of each man in turn. 

  
Will  
"That's what I call a dress!" 

  
Without looking away he slaps  
Sam, his attention focused in the opposite direction  
right along with the other two men, in the chest. 

Sam turns, his jaw drops and his eye go wide. 

  
Sam  
"WOW! That's really low cut. " 

  
Will  
"OH YEAH! And that's one truly spectacular slit." 

  
Sam turns and slaps Toby in the chest.  
At that moment Toby has taken a long drag from his  
cigar. As he turns and sees Donna he exhales with force  
that likely came from somewhere in the vicinity of his toes. 

Reserved and nonchalant Toby places his cigar in a nearby ashtray.  
With a smug smile and a waggle of his eyebrows  
he offers a gentlemanly greeting. 

Toby  
"Well, HELLO, pretty lady." 

  
Toby  
( turning back and tapping Josh gently on the shoulder)  
"Josh?" 

  
Still distracted Josh refuses to turn. Toby looks to the  
other men and laughs. He is clearly giddy at the prospect  
of being the one to drag Josh from the cloud of self-pity he's  
currently drowning in. 

A forceful slap to the back of his head at last persuades  
Josh to turn around. 

  
Josh  
"WHAT!" 

  
The three other men smile and shift their gaze  
to the woman standing in the middle of the room  
flanked faithfully by the other ladies. 

  
Josh's eye follows theirs to Donna. 

He takes one step forward.  
His eyes wide, he looks to the other men  
in shock and disbelief before turning his attention  
back to the woman before him. 

  
Josh  
(shocked)  
"DONNA!" 

  
Urged by the women behind, Donna,  
takes a step forward shifting her weight just enough  
to send one tantalizing leg through the slit on her skirt  
as she speaks 

  
Donna  
"Tell me about it, Stud. " 

  
Music begins to play softly  
(come on you know what song by now! ) 

  
Josh  
(shaken but enthusiastic) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Stepping toward her Josh peels his suit coat off tossing it  
aside so it lands on Toby's shoulder.  
He goes about loosening his tie as he closes the gap between them. 

  
Toby  
"He's gonna strip right here." 

  
Sam  
(watching with amusement)  
"No! He wouldn't do that?" 

(laughing)  
"Well, he might?" 

  
Josh  
(closing the distance) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Toby  
(tosses Josh's coat to the floor behind him)  
"Oh GOD! Please tell me he's not gonna sing! " 

  
Sam  
"He's gonna do whatever she wants him to, Toby  
Come on, look at her!" 

  
Will  
"He'd bark like a dog right now if she told him too" 

  
Toby& Sam  
(enjoying making Will the odd man out almost as  
much as Josh's demise) 

"SHUT UP, WILL " 

  
Music plays on in the background as our  
vision shifts past Josh and back to the ladies. 

  
Maintaining a fair distance, but careful  
to keep Donna close enough to Josh to fan the fire,  
the other women move back to Donna's  
sides to offer what she'll need to  
be ready to go the distance. 

  
CJ  
(whispering to Donna)  
"You got it?" 

  
Donna  
"YES" 

  
CJ  
"Its not just what you say...  
its how you say it, Donna" 

  
Ainsley  
"Ain't that the truth.  
Take your time. Work it.  
Look him straight in the eye" 

  
Annabeth  
(very pleased with herself being so clever) 

"When you get close enough grab him  
by the tie and pull him to you" 

  
Mrs. B  
"That's good." 

  
CJ  
"NO!  
Wait I've got it. 

I love tie bit but how about this...  
Walk over, reach out and brush the  
tie to the side with your right hand. 

  
Ainsley  
"Run your fingers over his chest in the process." 

  
CJ  
"Nice, Ainsley."  
Then reach up with your left hand,  
slip your fingers into his shirt around one button. 

Unbutton it very slowly while simultaneously wrapping his  
tie around your right hand and pulling that  
poor helpless man right to you. 

  
Annabeth  
"Wow, that is good."  
I almost feel sorry for the guy. 

(she looks to Josh, others, laughs)  
"Almost" 

  
Donna  
"This is never gonna work." 

  
Mrs. B  
"Are you serious? Of course it will.  
The man is practically on his knees already for heavens sake!" 

  
The course set the five women break their huddle. 

  
CJ  
"Its time." 

  
Annabeth  
"Remember when it looks like  
he just can't take another second, let  
him go, turn your back, and walk away" 

  
Donna  
(looking to Josh with a mixture of determination and doubt)  
"Yeah, RIGHT." 

  
Donna  
(faithfully following the ladies directions...) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true ...  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Josh smiles as he watches her walk away. 

  
He glances back to find Sam & Will laughing.  
Toby meets his eye, shaking his head with  
an air of at worst disapproval, at best disinterest. 

  
Josh shrugs his surrender and turns his attention  
back to Donna. 

  
Josh  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
The volume rises as the tempo quickens... 

  
Donna  
(with the four other ladies handling back up) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Donna makes her way back to the ladies for one last  
consultation. 

  
CJ  
"Nice Donna. 

(eyeing an impatient Josh)  
This is it! Here's what you do..." 

  
Ainsley  
You got it CJ? 

  
CJ  
"Oh, yeah." 

  
CJ  
"Start with both hands on his chest,  
slide them up and over his shoulders." 

  
Ainsley  
"Drag your nails over his chest as you go" 

  
CJ  
"Men don't like being scratched?" 

  
Mrs. B & Ainsley  
(in unison) 

"Like hell they don't!" 

  
CJ  
(laughing)  
"Fine, go with that, and remind me to schedule a manicure." 

  
CJ  
"Back to the task at hand? 

Get closer little by little.  
Both hands on his back, urging him closer,  
reach up and run your hand across his neck and  
up into his hair. 

Then, pull him just a little closer" 

  
Annabeth  
(concerned)  
"Don't let him too close!" 

  
Donna  
'It's too much. I'm teasing him too much" 

  
Ainsley  
"Not yet, but were getting there!" 

  
Mrs. B  
"Its' been eight years Donna, for everyone's  
sake you're gonna get in there and do whatever it takes." 

  
CJ  
"You bet you ass she will!" 

  
CJ  
"If this doesn't break him nothing will...  
When you get to the last line." 

  
Annabeth  
(interrupting)  
"That's a great line!" 

  
Ainsley  
"Guaranteed to seal the deal one way or another." 

  
CJ  
"Absolutely  
Remember you already have him firmly in hand." 

"With one hand on his back and the other at the base  
of his neck pull him to you." 

"Pressing yourself against him slip your leg  
through the slit in the dress, wrap it around him  
and stroke the back of his leg very slowly with  
the tips of your toes." 

  
Annabeth  
(staring up at CJ in awe)  
"Wow!" 

  
Mrs. B  
"Very good, CJ" 

  
Donna  
(looking at Josh while she speaks)  
"Are you serious?" 

  
All smile and nod their agreement before giving Donna  
a shove forward to meet her fate 

CJ, Ainsley, Annabeth & Mrs. B  
(in unison) 

"GO!" 

  
Donna  
( following the directions perfectly) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
If you're filled with affection,  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, 

feel your way ...  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Toby  
(watching the two)  
"He's gone!" 

  
Sam  
"He's past the point of no return..." 

  
Will  
"He's a lucky bastard!" 

  
Toby and Sam look to Will, away from Josh and Donna 

  
Will  
(stopping the two men before they can speak)  
"Yeah, yeah, I know!  
Shut up, Will" 

  
Josh, still trapped in Donna's embrace, at last gives into  
the desires he's kept hidden too many years. 

Josh  
( moving one hand up her neck, dragging his thumb over her lips) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I better shape up, ...  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Josh  
(the other hand down her side, over the hip, to the bare skin  
of her thigh peeking through the dress) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
cause you need a man ...  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Donna  
(allowing her head to fall back into Josh's hand,  
his fingers tangling in her hair) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I need a man,  
Who can keep me satisfied  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Josh  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Donna 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
You better prove, that my fate is justified  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Josh  
(breaking the embrace to look Donna in the eye)  
Are you sure? 

  
Donna  
(smiling brightly)  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside 

  
Josh and Donna surrender, holding and kissing one another. 

  
The other women sweep wide to either side and make  
their way to the three remaining, stunned to silence, men  
across the room 

  
CJ, Annabeth, Ainsley, & Mrs. B  
(some sing, some hum as they go) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
Mrs. B  
(whispering to CJ)  
"Something about this seems so familiar?" 

  
CJ  
(casts an eye to Josh and Donna who've managed to work  
their way to the exit still wrapped in one another's arms) 

"Really? I can't imagine how!" 

  
Mrs. B 

"Hmmm? Nevermind....." 

(continues on singing with the others)  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
The ladies reach the men on the other side of the room  
just as Josh and Donna slip away through the exit 

  
CJ  
"Toby?" 

  
Toby  
(still irritated)  
"What?" 

  
CJ  
(enjoying ribbing him a little too much)  
"Were you singing?" 

  
Mrs. B  
(also enjoying Toby's discomfort)  
"Actually, I think he was humming?" 

  
Toby  
(defensive)  
"I did neither!" 

  
Toby  
(to CJ)  
"You're responsible for this?" 

  
Mrs. B  
(interrupting)  
"Someone had to do something" 

  
CJ  
"You guys had eight years to do something with him..." 

(an accusing look at all three men)  
"And? " 

  
Annabeth  
"Nothing?... Nada!" 

  
Sam  
(defending the male gender)  
"Men are more subtle about these things" 

  
CJ  
"Right!  
And how is that working out for you guys so far?" 

  
All turn and move through the exit and back to the main Ballroom.  
As they go Ainsley quickens her pace placing herself  
next to Sam directly in front of Toby and CJ. 

  
Ainsley  
(touching Sam's arm to get his attention. In a bedroom voice)  
"Hey" 

  
Sam  
(blissful and near speechless)  
"Hi" 

  
Toby  
(looking to CJ)  
"Them too?" 

  
CJ  
(still enjoying Toby's discomfort immensely)  
"Yes Toby, them too" 

  
Toby slows, fidgeting with his beard. CJ slows  
right along with him 

  
CJ  
"Toby?" 

  
Toby  
"What!" 

  
CJ  
"You're just pissed because you're not  
getting any, right ?" 

  
Toby  
(to CJ)  
"Shut up!" 

  
Toby  
(noticing Will smirking at him over CJ shoulder)  
Both of you! 

Back in the main Ballroom... 

  
All have gathered in the rear of the room.  
President Bartlet has joined his wife and we now have the addition of  
President elect Santos and his wife Helen. 

Sam and Ainsley stand together with the other two  
couples setting CJ, Toby and Will off to the side. 

  
Toby  
(to Ainsley who has tucked herself, cozy, under Sam's arm)  
"How's it feel to be the only Republican at a  
Democratic victory party?" 

  
Ainsley  
(in a sultry whisper)  
"It feels good, Toby" 

  
She reaches up, threads her fingers into Sam's  
hair, draws him down to kiss her before taking  
him by the arm and leading him away. 

  
Ainsley  
(over her shoulder as she leaves)  
"Very, good! " 

  
The rest smile, pleased, as they watch the pair walk away. 

Toby, looking to CJ, is frustrated, massaging the top  
of his head with his fingertips and gnawing his lower lip. 

CJ  
(an elbow to Toby's ribs and a laugh)  
"Its okay, Toby" 

  
Pres. Bartlet  
(changing the subject)  
"Where's Josh?" 

  
Toby  
"Elsewhere" 

  
CJ  
(saving Toby from being pressed on the subject)  
"He's celebrating, Sir" 

  
Pres. Bartlet  
"And he should be.  
I wanted to congratulate him" 

(scanning the room looking for Josh)  
"Where the HELL is he!" 

  
Mrs. B  
"He went upstairs" 

  
Pres. Bartlet  
"Ah, well, I'll go find him then." 

  
Mrs. B  
(amused, taking hold of her husbands arm stopping him)  
" Jed! You can't go find, Josh.  
He's at a private celebration, dear" 

  
CJ  
(chuckling)  
"Very private" 

  
President Bartlet looks around at the others in bewilderment 

  
Toby  
(blurts out in frustration)  
"He's celebrating by having sex, Mr. President" 

  
Helen Santos  
(pleased)  
"With Donna?" 

  
Everyone turns to look at Helen, clearly another  
would be conspirator, and then back to Toby who nods  
in defeated confirmation. 

Pres. Bartlet and Pres. Elect Santos  
(in unison)  
"Its about DAMN time!" 

  
The two men look each other over with a mixture of  
renewed respect and admiration.  
Santos slips his arm around his wife's waist, says his good-byes  
and the couple slips way. 

  
Pres. Bartlett  
"Oh, I like him!" 

  
(all nod and mumble agreement) 

  
Pres.Barlet  
(to Abby, eyeing her lustily)  
"Maybe we should go too? 

  
Mrs. B  
(clearly recognizing the look in her husbands eye)  
"You need your rest, Jed." 

  
Pres. Bartlet  
(devilishly, after saying hasty good-byes)  
"Absolutely! You should put me to bed right away, Abigail" 

  
President and Mrs. Bartlet begin to walk away but we can  
hear them as they go... 

  
Pres. Bartlet  
" You know Abby, all the other kids are doing it!" 

(wrapping his arm around her waist and pulls her near)  
"So? How about it?" 

  
Mrs. B  
(leaning into her husbands ear singing softly) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
There are worse things I could do...  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

  
In the end we pan back to, now alone, CJ, Toby, and Will. 

  
Will  
(looking around the room and then back to his companions)  
"Well, looks like it down to the three of us" 

  
CJ  
(eyeing the two men, she notices Annabeth across  
the room, waves, and opting for a speedy exit...) 

"Not on your lives, guys!" 

  
With CJ's departure our vision narrows to Will and Toby,  
stuck with one another, decidedly less than enthusiastic. 

  
Begin to fade to black... 

  
Will  
(in the growing darkness)  
"Hey, Toby?" 

  
The screen goes black. 

Toby  
(in the darkness)  
"I mean it, Will, Shut up! " 


End file.
